1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mounting structures for straps and electronic devices using the strap mounting structures.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants, handheld computers, generally include interconnected holes to thread/support a strap. Usually, the housing is made of plastic. When making the housing, a mold must include two elements to make the interconnected holes. Therefore, the mold structure may be more complicated. If the housing is made of metal, the manufacture becomes even more difficult.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.